The present invention relates to an outer-rearview-mirror unit for a motor vehicle, of the type comprising a mirror body, provided with a base designed to be mounted on the outer surface of a motor vehicle, adjacent to a side window, a support for a reflecting plate mounted oscillating in the mirror body, and an electrical switching device with a number of positions, which controls electrical supply of a plurality of shape-memory wires connected to the oscillating support, for controlling oscillation of the oscillating support in order to orient the reflecting plate.
A rearview-mirror unit of the type indicated above is described and illustrated in the European patent application EP-A-0 897 831 filed in the name of the present applicant.